


Family Visits

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [18]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Bronwyn interrupts Myfanwy and Gestalt with an impromptu visit.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Family Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: Family Visits

Teddy headed toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Myfanwy demanded.

"Well... Roberts better wiv vis sort of stuff and she can't meet bofe of me," Teddy said.

"Why not?"

Robert stammered. "How - how exactly are we going to explain this situation?" 

"You're different," Myfanwy said simply. "Like me. Bronwyn works with all sorts of EVAs. Shell understand."

Teddy nodded and walked back toward her.

Myfanwy gestured for Robert to stand up, which he did.

"Lipstick," she said, wiping his mouth gently.

She straightened her clothes and stood between them, linking arms with both.

They all took a deep breath.


End file.
